<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mesa Para Tres | Table For Three | TRADUCCIÓN by Bittah_Wizard, Caramel_Macchiqto</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29986452">Mesa Para Tres | Table For Three | TRADUCCIÓN</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittah_Wizard/pseuds/Bittah_Wizard'>Bittah_Wizard</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramel_Macchiqto/pseuds/Caramel_Macchiqto'>Caramel_Macchiqto</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Awkward Conversations, Begging, Chef Stiles Stilinski, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Overstimulation, Spanish Translation, Threesome - M/M/M, Translation, Voyeurism, Waiter Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:00:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29986452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittah_Wizard/pseuds/Bittah_Wizard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramel_Macchiqto/pseuds/Caramel_Macchiqto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>La AU donde la vida de Stiles es una “vida de película” pero con más lirios de la paz</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chris Argent/Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Chris Argent/Stiles Stilinski, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Querida Beatriz, dame fuerza</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/17927864">Table For Three</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittah_Wizard/pseuds/Bittah_Wizard">Bittah_Wizard</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey! nueva traducción Stetopher </p><p>Obra de la autora Bittah_Wizard, a quien agradezo me permitió traducirla :D </p><p>Espero disfruten esta corta historia tanto como yo disfrute traducirla</p><p>No olviden dejar sus KUDOS, preciados comentarios y visitar a la autora original</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Creo que podría estar muriendo".</p><p>Scott ni siquiera levanta la vista de los recibos que está contando. "Uh-Huh."</p><p>Él mira hacia arriba cuando Stiles no dice nada sarcástico en respuesta. Scott observa la cara de pánico de Stiles y los dedos temblorosos y hace una pausa. "Amigo. Estuviste en silencio durante unos 30 segundos; <em>debes</em> estar muriendo. ¿Qué ocurre?"</p><p>"¿Tienes alguna idea de quién está sentado en el comedor en este momento?" Stiles se está volviendo loco, golpeando con los nudillos la bandeja de servicio que sostiene. Él da un tirón a la corbata negra que se enreda alrededor de su cuello. "Además, me estás haciendo usar este dispositivo de tortura".</p><p>Scott levanta una ceja. "Es el uniforme".</p><p>"¡Es estúpido!"</p><p>"Tú ayudaste a elegirlo".</p><p>"No se puede confiar en mí, ¡no me puse nada más que cuadros escoceses hasta los 20!"</p><p>"Trevor llamó enfermo, necesitábamos un servidor".</p><p>"¡Fue mi única noche libre!"</p><p>"Te ofreciste como voluntario".</p><p>Stiles hace una pausa, el dedo índice levantado. Él entrecierra los ojos. "Touché".</p><p>Riendo, Scott estira los brazos detrás de la cabeza. "¿Así que qué hay de malo?"</p><p>"¿Tienes. Alguna. <em>Idea</em> de quién está en el comedor ahora mismo?” Las manos de Stiles están húmedas. "¿Y sentado en mi sección?"</p><p>Scott echa la silla hacia atrás y se pone de pie. "Estoy a punto de averiguarlo".</p><p>Sale corriendo por la puerta de su despacho, abriéndose paso por la ajetreada cocina. Stiles se apresura a seguirle, y todos sus ayudantes gritan "¡Sí, Chef!" a su paso. Su actitud de imbécil se está poniendo de moda.</p><p> </p><p><em>Impresionante</em>.</p><p>Los insulta a todos.</p><p>Dios, ama su trabajo.</p><p>Corre hacia la espalda de Scott, agarrando los hombros de su amigo para estabilizar su aterrizaje. “Tranquilo, tranquilo. La mesa del fondo junto al buen lirio de la paz".</p><p>Scott resopla. "Simplemente dices que es el mejor porque lo elegiste".</p><p>¡Beatrice floreció antes que los demás! Todos esos otros farsantes no le dieron nada a mi bebé”, susurra y grita Stiles.</p><p>Scott, confundido, ladea la cabeza. Él hace una doble toma. "Espera, ¿no es eso...?" Mira por encima del hombro a Stiles, encontrando la cabeza de su mejor amigo junto a la suya. Agitando su mano, ahuyenta a Stiles y se vuelve hacia él. “Son Allison y Malia. ¿Qué diablos te ha puesto tan nervioso? Estabas bien con ellas cuando salí con ellas". Su frente se arruga. “Whoa, espera... Yo soy el que les ofreció la buena mesa. Llamaron y dijeron que tenían algo especial que celebrar". Scott suspira soñadoramente. "Creo que se están comprometiendo".</p><p>Se vuelve a enfocar, parpadeando de regreso a la realidad, y ve a Stiles frunciendo el ceño. "¿Qué?"</p><p>"No tengo ningún problema con <em>ellas</em>, per se, solo la situación".</p><p>"¿Qué situación?"</p><p>Stiles comienza a luchar con su corbata nuevamente. "¿Sabes quiénes son esos hombres que están sentados con ellas?"</p><p>Scott mira por la ventanita, evitando por poco que lo golpeen en la cara cuando una camarera —Jessica, Dios mío, tiene que dejar de golpear cosas— atraviesa la puerta batiente. Ella le da a Stiles una mirada avergonzada cuando ve su dura mirada.</p><p>"Sí, el tipo de la barba es el padre de Allison y el tipo del traje es el de Malia".</p><p>"Chris y Peter", murmura Stiles.</p><p>Scott parpadea. “Uh, acabas de decir que no los conocías. ¿Cómo sabes sus nombres?</p><p>Stiles suspira con cansancio, mirando al techo en busca de respuestas.</p><p>No encuentra ninguno.</p><p>Mirando a Scott, coloca ambas manos sobre los hombros del chico y lo sacude un poco. “Ese es el <em>problema</em>. No es con solo uno de ellos, es con <em>todos</em>. Juntos. Aquí. En mi sección".</p><p>"Lo siento amigo, pero no te sigo".</p><p>Stiles se encoge de forma preventiva. "Bueno, podría haber... folladocontodoslosqueestanenesamesa". Cierra los ojos con fuerza.</p><p>Scott se queda boquiabierto. "¿Tú, tú, espera, podrías repetirme eso?"</p><p>Mira a través de un ojo. "Me follé a todas y cada una de las personas en esa mesa y aparentemente todos están relacionados, a punto de estar relacionados o en una relación".</p><p>Es el turno de Scott de cerrar los ojos. "¿Tuviste sexo con Allison <em>y</em> Malia?"</p><p>Stiles sacude los hombros de Scott un poco más fuerte. “Oye, eran tus ex novias. Fuerte énfasis en el <em>ex. </em>Como <em>años</em> después. No puedes tirar piedras a Lydia. O a Heather".</p><p>Scott hace una mueca. "¿Sabes sobre eso?"</p><p>Stiles lo inmoviliza con una mirada fulminante. “O Danny”.</p><p>Sonrojándose, Scott asiente lentamente. "Claro. Solo... una cosa primero ". Luego toma un paño de cocina de la estación de preparación y comienza a golpear a Stiles con él, puntuando cada golpe con: “Eres…Tan…Asqueroso…No puedo…Creer…Que…"</p><p>Ambos comienzan a reír. Cuando Scott finalmente se queda sin energía, se ríe disimuladamente: "Tuviste sexo con sus papás".</p><p>Stiles se ríe. “Conocí a Chris en un mercado de agricultores y a Peter en <em>The Tool Box</em>. Ellos también estaban muy <em>buenos</em>".</p><p>Scott sonríe con malicia.</p><p>Stiles deja de reír. "¿Qué?"</p><p>La sonrisa de Scott se vuelve positivamente malvada.</p><p>Las palmas de Stiles comienzan a sudar. “<em>¿Qué? </em>"</p><p>Luego Scott lo empuja hacia el comedor, empujándolo hasta que Allison los ve a ambos.</p><p>"Te odio, maldita sea", Stiles aprieta con los dientes apretados.</p><p>Scott lo ignora y sigue arrastrándolo por el restaurante. "También te amo, hermano".</p><p>Ambos se detienen en la mesa temida, y Stiles mira a Beatrice en busca de fuerza. "¡Hola!" Fija una sonrisa brillante en su rostro. "Soy Stiles y seré su servidor esta noche".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ¡La Cuenta Por Favor!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>La segunda parte de esta historia :D </p><p>Disfruten no sin antes recordarles visitar y apoyar a la autora original Bittah_Wizard</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cuatro pares de ojos le devuelven la mirada.</p><p>Scott sonríe ampliamente. "Allison, Malia, es bueno verlas". Envuelve un brazo alrededor del hombro de Stiles. "Es una lástima que hayan venido aquí en el día libre de mi hermano, solo obtendrán una muestra de su servicio en lugar de su deliciosa comida". Dios, es bueno. "Te dejo a ti." Luego le guiña un ojo a Stiles y regresa a su oficina.</p><p>Tal vez, solo tal vez, no lo recuerden.</p><p>"Bueno, <em>hola</em> Stiles", ronronea Peter.</p><p>Mierda.</p><p>Stiles cuenta hasta tres y luego se vuelve hacia la mesa. “Hola, ¿puedo traerles para empezar algo de beber? Tenemos un house red* excelente y... "</p><p>"¿Tu trabajas aquí?" Chris se ahoga. "¿Conoces a Allison y Malia?"</p><p>Allison le da a su padre una mirada extraña. “Papá, Stiles es el mejor amigo de Scott. Su <em>socio comercial</em>. No solo trabaja aquí, es dueño de la mitad. Él es el chef principal".</p><p>Stiles sonríe incómodo. “Sí, uhm, Scott me dijo que estaban comprometidas. ¡Felicidades!"</p><p>Malia sonríe con malicia —todas sus sonrisas le recuerdan a un animal que muestra los dientes por alguna razón— y coloca su mano sobre la de Allison. “Gracias, Stiles. Es bueno verte de nuevo, ha pasado un tiempo".</p><p>"Seguro que lo ha hecho", dice entre dientes.</p><p>"Es un currículum bastante impresionante", interrumpe Peter. "¿Puedo preguntar por qué estás aquí?" Mira hacia el cuerpo ágil de Stiles. "¿No podrías mantenerte alejado de nosotros, hm?"</p><p>Se le pone la piel de gallina en los brazos al oír la voz aterciopelada de Peter. “Erm, uno de nuestros meseros dijo que estaba enfermo y yo estaba merodeando por la cocina de todos modos. Scott pensó que yo también podría ayudar".</p><p>“Es una forma divertida de pasar el día libre”, comenta Chris, con una leve sonrisa en las comisuras de los labios.</p><p>Oh Señor, su <em>boca.</em></p><p>Stiles se ríe un poco. "El trabajo de un chef nunca se termina". Se endereza la corbata, notando que ambos hombres lo están notando.</p><p>Sí, definitivamente lo recuerdan.</p><p>"Tomaremos una botella de Chardonnay", interviene Allison. Ella mira a su padre con cejas de <em>¿qué carajo? </em></p><p>"Ya viene." Prácticamente se teletransporta al bar.</p><p>Stiles saca una botella fría del refrigerador que está debajo del grifo. Lo envuelve en una toalla blanca y lo acuna en su mano, sus largos dedos envuelven hábilmente la base. Se mete un cubo de hielo debajo del otro brazo.</p><p>Llevando todo de vuelta rápidamente, Stiles descorcha la botella y llena cada uno de sus vasos. Cuando se inclina sobre el musculoso hombro de Chris, puede escuchar al hombre inhalar profundamente.</p><p>Apoya el cubo de hielo en el extremo de la mesa, y Stiles entierra la botella medio vacía en sus profundidades. Levanta la vista de su tarea, notando las sonrisas de las mujeres y las miradas acaloradas de los hombres.</p><p>Stiles traga saliva y luego repite los especiales de la noche. Termina con un "Les dejaré un poco más de tiempo para revisar el menú".</p><p>Y luego se ocupa de sus otras mesas.</p><p>Después de un par de minutos, se esconde detrás de Fern el ficus (no le preguntes a Stiles, Liam, uno de sus camareros más jóvenes, lo llamó). Stiles juega con su teléfono y le escribe un mensaje de texto rápido a Scott.</p><p>
  <em>Te odio</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Presiona <em>Enviar</em> y luego acaricia a Fern. "Puedes hacerlo", murmura para sí mismo. "Puedes hacerlo por completo".</p><p>Stiles logra seguir sus órdenes, navegando hábilmente a través del campo de minas que es la lengua plateada de Peter y la mirada penetrante de Chris.</p><p>De alguna manera empeora las cosas el que Allison y Malia continúan ooh y ahh la una sobre la otra, completamente ajenas a todo menos a sus seres amorosos.</p><p>El resto de la noche transcurre relativamente tranquilo. Stiles espera mesas y campos de miradas hambrientas de dos hombres muy atractivos.</p><p>También luce una semi erección todo el tiempo, y es estúpido lo bien que se ha puesto con la situación. Unas cuantas miradas ardientes y palabras cantarinas de un par de zorros plateados es todo lo que Stiles necesita para olvidar por completo que esta cena también funciona como una telenovela.</p><p>Cuando Stiles ve platos y vasos vacíos, se acerca, charlando e insistiendo en el postre.</p><p>La casa invita.</p><p>Malia y Allison se ríen cuando Stiles lleva un pastel de chocolate en forma de corazón, con una sola bengala burbujeando en el medio. Coloca un plato de fresas cubiertas de chocolate frente a Peter y una crème brûlée de granada frente a Chris.</p><p>"Disfruten." Les da a las chicas una suave sonrisa. "Y, de nuevo, felicitaciones a las dos". Stiles guiña un ojo mientras se aleja.</p><p>Treinta minutos después, Peter firma el recibo de su tarjeta de crédito, mirando intensamente el librito mientras escribe.</p><p>Se lo entrega a Stiles lentamente, dándole al intercambio un toque de tensión mientras Stiles intenta quitárselo.</p><p>“Gracias por otra noche maravillosa, Stiles. Espero verte pronto”, murmura Peter.</p><p>Stiles se sonroja y regresa un poco vacilante a la cocina. Stiles se apoya contra la pared y abre el libro sin hacer nada.</p><p>Hay algo más que una propina generosa escrito en el recibo.</p><p>
  <em>Si bien el postre fue absolutamente delicioso, prefiero que te encuentres conmigo en 10 minutos. Hasta pronto cariño</em>
</p><p>Stiles inhala profundamente y luego lo suelta.</p><p>Su mente le dice que <em>no</em>, pero su corazón malvado y su pene están diciendo <em>sí, por favor</em>.</p><p>Él sonríe, sabiendo exactamente lo que va a pasar.</p><p>Stiles tira de su corbata, colocándola alrededor de la manija de la puerta de la oficina de Scott en su camino hacia la parte de atrás.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>NOTAS:</p><p>House Red: buscando y bajo el contexto yo entiendo aquí que se refiere a un vino xD</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>